1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocker bucket gold recovery system and more particularly pertains to recovering gold from gold-bearing gravel with a rocker bucket gold recovery system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gold recovery devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, gold recovery devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of recovering gold are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,119 to Stephenson discloses a gold pan. U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,241 to Litrap discloses a gold pan and classifier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,994 to Morgan discloses a gold mining pan. U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,269 to Gordon, Jr. discloses a gold pan. U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,868 to Ottrok discloses a method for recovering gold, platinum, or silver from an ore containing gold dust, platinum dust, or silver dust.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a rocker bucket gold recovery system that is designed to be easily reconfigurable and transportable and includes an integral rocker coupled thereto for effecting a rocking motion to the bucket.
In this respect, the rocker bucket gold recovery system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of recovering gold from gold-bearing gravel.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved rocker bucket gold recovery system which can be used for recovering gold from gold-bearing gravel. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.